movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Trent Hood/Trivia
Trivia *When Stephen and his friends go to Gumball's party, they give Gumball his best birthday presents that he will ever have, such a bow, a hat, an arrow, and a badge that Stephen has given him, for since he promises to join the team, Anais promises to join the team, as well as Darwin will promise to join the team too. *This is the fourth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Max, Gidget, Duke, and Snowball. *Andrew and Stephen disguise themselves as Cinderella, Snow White, Geppetto, and Sultan, and with a fake beard. *Snowball carries a green lightsaber. *When Sneezy sneezes, Dopey pops out and lands in Andrew's arms. *During the escape from Jail scene, Sneezy sneezes, and sends the heroes flying and bumping into a wall, but fails to sneeze again. *As Toothy throws hot peppers at the guards, who eat them, they catch fire. *While the guards are trying to catch the heroes, Tigger throws an ice grenade at the guards to freeze them. *When Andrew and Trent's hats appear, some tubes appear and splash Stephen and DJ, who are pleased to see that Andrew and Trent are alive. *Trent will grab and use two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand throughout the entire movie, and one being light green in his left hand throughout the entire movie, and since Trent's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Trent's light green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *DJ will carry a double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, with one end being yellow and the other end being orange. *Pete will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *LeShawna will carry a pink lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dallben will grab a purple lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rothbart will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, *Stan and Heff will carry some pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Boss Wolf will carry a black lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Snowball's green lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Trivias Category:Movie-Spoof Travels